His First Christmas
by Remnants of Fantasy
Summary: It is Tails first Christmas with his new family, Sonic and Sir Charles. With cookies to bake and a Christmas party coming up, the young fox tries to understand the strange traditions of his friends that are so different than his old home's. One question lingers constantly in his thoughts. Will an old man really come down their chimney in the middle of the night?


**Hi people! Here is the first part of my Christmas special. I really enjoyed writing it. (I love Tails so much!) It takes place only a few months after "Child in the Alley." That means Sonic is age twelve and Tails is five years old. Have fun and Merry Christmas!**

 **Thanks to SupernaturalSonicFan for leaving ideas for my story. (They have not popped up yet though.)**

* * *

Snow gently floated down from the sky above. A thin layer of white was beginning to appear on the surface of the city below. It was a Mobian city, filled with all sorts of diversity. It is rather different than a human territory. Mobians consist of so many species, ranging from two feet to almost as tall as humans, that the buildings were very uneven in size. With all the different needs of the species, Mobotropolis had the air of a zoo. A fact that would greatly offend any Mobian hearing that from an overlander.

The sapients down below were all filled with excitement. Lights lit up the streets, wreaths were hung in the doors, and elegant ribbons were tied into bows on every lamp post. Music was heard coming from many stores and the scent of baking drifted through the air. The Mobians ranged from rushing around in a hurry to aimlessly wandering around enjoying the festivities. It was Christmas.

On one of the streets walked three different species of animal side by side. They were very close to each other and had stuck together through thick and thin. Right now it was time to enjoy the thick: childhood.

They were greatly enjoying each other's company. The chipmunk held onto the hand of a small two-tailed fox and was trying her best to keep up with her best friend, a blue hedgehog. She called out to him. "S-Sonic!" she managed to get out even though she was out of breath. "Slow down! Miles and I can't keep up."

The blue hedgehog immediately stopped in his tracks. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Sorry, Sally. Sorry, Tails. I just got excited."

"That's alright, " said the chipmunk. "If I had your speed I would be rushing around too. Just try and slow down so your brother and I can keep up."

Sonic gave a thumbs up and a lopsided grin. "Sure thing Sal. Hey Tails, watch-yah lookin' at?"

The small two-tailed fox was gazing into a shops window. Sonic stepped over to get a look at what his adopted brother saw. The shop's window had had different styles of hats on the head of mannequins. "Dat hat looks funny…. I like it dough." He pointed at a red hat with a fluffy white tassel.

Sonic grinned. "Would you like it bud?"

"Really?!" The kit's eyes sparkled at the offer.

The fox never asked for anything and was always grateful for what he already had. Even if he was starving in an alley. It never grew old to Sonic seeing the gratitude in the younger one's eyes. People could learn a lot of life lessons from this child. "Sure! I think it will look good on you too. We might find you a coat in there while we are at it."

The cold weather had rushed in literally overnight. It was Miles' first winter living in Mobotropolos, and while his home island _did_ get cold, the temperature was never low enough to freeze water.

He could not help but smile. The store did not have any coats for children, as Sonic had hoped, but the short trip was well worth the hat. He handed the rings to the cashier. She was a gray cat with green eyes. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Well, we just came here for the hat, but do you happen to know where a children's clothing store is? I need to find my lil' bro a coat."

The feline opened the cash register to deposit her customer's rings. "There is a nice little shop just down the street. When you leave, head right until you find a small building that is called Cubs' Wear. They have a nice selection of coats. I got my daughter one this year."

Thanks, ma'am!" The three then left the shop. While humans tend to mostly have big stores owned by big companies, Mobians usually only run small family businesses. It could be difficult to find one with all your needs.

"You look so cute!" exclaimed Sally as her young friend put the hat on. This caused the fox to blush.

He was given a thumb's up Sonic. "I think you look cool 'lil bro!"

"Th-thank you."

As they were heading down the street, (Sonic remembering to be slow enough for his friends.) the young fox kit noticed someone he recognized. A coyote with a rather annoyed expression was gazing into one of the shop's windows. "Look, it's Antoine!"

"Where?!" Sally searched around trying to spot her friend. She did. "Hey Antoine, what are you doing?" she called with a wave.

Sonic groaned as she did so. The coyote was not a person he got along with well. Whenever they were together they usually ended up arguing.

The Coyote turned when he heard the princess' voice. "Sally! It's zee pleasure to see you! What are zee doing?"

"We are shopping for a new coat for Tails. What are you up to?"

"I have Geoffry for zee gift exchange." The freedom fighters had decided to have a Christmas party this year on Christmas day. Mrs. Vanilla was kind enough to offer her home for the event. There was going to be food, games, and a gift exchange. Everyone had drawn a name to randomly see who go who. Antoine got Geoffry St. John.

The chipmunk nodded her head. "Oh…. Having trouble?"

"Yes! He and I are nothing zee like!" He threw his hands up in despair. "I thought, maybe I would get him a jacket, but I am not so sure now."

Sonic shrugged, receiving a glare from the coyote. "Poor you."

Sally shot the blue hero a look before saying, "Dont worry Antoine. I'm sure you'll find him something. Actually… I think he would like that leather jacket that is in the window."

"Really?" He personally did not like it. It was overall too edgy. _Then zee course, that would rather fit zat skunk._ Besides fighting together against the threat of Eggman, Antoine, Geoffry, and Sonic had only _one_ thing in common. A crush on Sally Acorn.

The trio said goodbye to the coyote before taking their leave. "Bye Antoine! We're gonna getted me a coat!" Tails waved his hand.

Antoine waved back. " _Au_ _revoir_ Tails. Nice Zanta hat!"

"Dank you!" The cold nipped the fox's nose as they continued their search for the small store. He let go of the cbipmunk's hand so as to hold his brother's. "Sonic, what's a santa?"

The hedgehog and princess stopped walking and looked at each other surprised. "You don't know who Santa is?" How was that possible?

Tails shook his head no. "Neber heard ub it." He shifted his feet from the extra attention. "Is that be bad?"

"What? Oh, no!" reassured his adopted brother. The blue pre-teen patted his shoulder. "We were just surprised is all. Would you like us to tell you about him?"

He smiled brightly. "Oh, yes please!"

After a short giggle, Sally went on to explain. "Santa Clause is a big jolly old man who has a long white beard and a red coat and a hat like yours. He lives at the north pole with his wife Mrs. Clause and a bunch of elves. They make toys for all the good boys and girls around the world. Mobian and overlander alike. On Christmas Eve night, you leave out a plate of cookies for him and you hang up a stocking. After landing on your roof with his flying reindeer, he will come down your chimney, eat the cookies, and leave presents and candy in your stocking. Only if you have been a good boy though. Naughty children get coal."

"...Really?" His eyes were nearly popping out with this information. "How does he known who'b be good or naudy? Does he go to ebery house in one night?" It did not make sense. He knew it was not possible. It could not be possible! The illogicalness of it all was unreasonable! Then again, he did live with a hedgehog who ran at the speed of sound. Sally would not lie. Right? He looked at Sonic for confirmation.

The blue hedgehog grinned and gave a thumb's up again. "Don't worry 'lil bro. You've been very good. I'm sure there won't be coal in _your_ stocking."

Honest, that was the least of his concerns. There was a man watching him twenty-four seven, judging his actions, is going to break into his house in the middle of the night, eat their food, leaves who knows what in his socks, and vanishes without a word. If that was not creepy, nothing was. Still, one question lingered in his mind. "Is coal… bad?"

"Well, yeah, " answered Sally confused. "Wouldn't you much rather have some new toy and some sweets other than a lump of coal?"

His gaze lowered to his feet. Puzzlement was clearly written on his face. "I dunno…"

Sonic (long by now) had learned when Tails used that phrase, he did indeed know. He pushed the conversation forward a bit. "What's wrong Tails?"

The kit grabbed one of his twin tails and nuzzled the tip under his chin. "Well… He neber come to my house before. Our house was cold, so he neber brought coal. So I wasn't bad, but he neber broughted toys either. Was dat mean I weren't good either?"

"Oh, no, " reassured Sally. "You were _very_ good. I'm sure. It's just that… um… Oh! Santa only visits people who _believe_ he is real. You didnt know about him before, so he didn't come."

"Oh." The kit let his tail go. That made since… ish. As creepy as he was, it was nice of Santa to leave presents for all those people. "Sonic, if I had known 'bout him before, do you dink Santa would of left my family coal? Even if were good? He would of known it was cold. Right? If I had known 'bout him, we could hab been warm. Do you dink so?"

"Uh… I… Hey, look! Christmas carolers! Let's go listen!" The hedgehog grabbed the fox's hand and rushed him over to a group of Mobians singing _Silent Night_.

An odd feeling washed over Tails that Sonic was purposely dodging his question. _Nah, I'm over thinking things. Why would he do that?_

It was going to be his first Christmas with his new family, and he just knew it was going to be special. _This is going to be a Christmas to remember._

* * *

 **Did you like it so far? There is going to be more chapters to it, but I guarantee it will not be finished by Christmas. I am spending the holiday season with my family so I'm not going to stress trying to get that done. It will be finished though. I will write it along with Child in the Alley.**

 **If you have any ideas for this fanfic, that would be greatly appreciated. Leave your suggestion in the comments or PM me. I will take ideas from Christmas traditions, to any story plot you would enjoy seeing, to even hearing about your Christmas experiences.**

 **I wrote this with a cold people! Woo! Why does my family always have to be sick for Christmas? At least it is not the flu like last year. I have little memory of what happened Christmas day. I slept through most of it. (Make sure you get your flu shots people! That little prick of the needle is so worth it!)**

… **...I am so sorry Antoine. I have no idea how to write your French accent.**

 **Merry Christmas! Please leave a review!**


End file.
